


Mi Corazón es Para Ti

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Not Happy, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: En algún otro universo Rey y Ben pudieron ser felices juntos después de Exegol, este no es uno de esos universos
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Mi Corazón es Para Ti

**Author's Note:**

> La autora está completamente furiosa por el final que tuvieron estos dos, aunque se hayan hecho canon al último minuto y luego Ben muriera, las fans no merecíamos esto definitivamente.

Habían luchado ferozmente, dado todo por terminar con esta guerra que ahora no solo los absorbería, sino que también se había llevado a sus familias, Ben era el último de su linaje y Rey también lo era.

Se amaban con intensidad, y la fuerza no solo los había unidos, sino que también había hecho que sus corazones latieran por el otro al mismo ritmo. Se amaban y probablemente se amarían toda la vida, y estaban seguros que ese sentimiento no se iría nunca y si algo los quisiera separar, solo sería posible si están muertos.

Y ahora mientras Rey sintió como el amor de su vida se iba lentamente de este plano existencial, Ben tomo su mano y le entrego un anillo haciendo que ella lo observara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Desde que te conocí, siempre quise darte esto, quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde, pero este anillo como mi corazón siempre será para ti - Y con una última mirada llena de amor, Ben solo se hizo uno con la fuerza. 


End file.
